Boo-kini Bottom Horror
by Gare-Devil99
Summary: A Halloween party at the Krusty Krab soon takes a spine-tingling turn for Patrick and the others when the lights suddenly go out, and their little sponge pal begins acting much stranger than usual. Are they safe from incoming peril, or will they be doomed yet again? Read if you dare! *Happy Halloween!*


**AN:** Happy Halloween, goofy goobers! This is just a little one shot I've written for Halloween this year. I'm not the best when it comes to writing darker themes, but I hope it's good enough anyway.

**Warning: **May contain some scenes not suitable for younger readers, so **don't **read this if you're uncomfortable with dark themes. Just thought I'd emphasize a little to make myself clear.

**Disclaimer: I don't own SpongeBob SquarePants. **

* * *

Thursday, October 31st, 2019

~Frenchy/the French Narrator~

The month of October had always been well known for a lot of different things down in Boo-kini Bottom: raking up leaves, cozy sweaters, a warm cup of hot chocolate filled with gooey marshmallows, a crisp autumn breeze, baking pumpkin pies...uh, you get the idea.

Most of all it was the one time of year where children (or even the kids at heart, like our two favorite goofy goobers) would dress up and roam the busy streets in search of some yummy sugary treats they could gather up without having to worry about being out too late pass curfew, or probably play some sneaky Halloween prank on other people's houses using toilet paper and a carton of eggs.

Ah yes, Halloween was indeed always a rather fun time of year.

That is, except to a certain lovable little sea critter who had always been afraid to go out on Halloween due to being so darn easy to scare, and every year he tried his hardest to avoid becoming the laughing stock of the whole town but to no avail.

Well, not this year anyway. This time SpongeBob ScaredyPants was gonna get the last laugh. Let us see what will occur, shall we?

At the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob had just finished telling the others his spooky ghost story after they held their annual Halloween party like they would every year at the most famous restaurant in their little town.

There was a haunted treasure hunt, bobbing for apples (Mr. Krabs wouldn't dare participate in the game as he didn't wanna risk choking again on anymore apples), dancing, Krabby Patties galore, and lots of other spooktacular fun activities they planned.

"And so the Hash Slinging Slasher's poltergeist comes back to haunt the Krusty Krab every Tuesday night, and plot his horrible revenge on the person who ran him over. The end." SpongeBob turned off the flashlight he'd dramatically shone underneath his face with a small evil laugh.

His best friend Patrick swallowed a mouthful of gummy bears, candy corn, and other leftover Halloween candy in one big gulp before he spoke up.

"Ooh, now that was a really spooky story, buddy. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight. Just like the time when we saw that scary movie about the deadly fishermen! Well, what we saw of it when we weren't hiding in fear behind our popcorn buckets. It was even scarier than the time the Flying Dutch Man once captured our souls inside his ghostly ship, or the Haunted Train story I've heard."

SpongeBob raised an eyebrow at the starfish. "Haunted train? I never told a story about a haunted train, Patrick. Where did you hear that?"

Patrick scratched his head in confusion. "Hmm, I don't know. Oh, I think I heard it in a cartoon about a kid with a taco-shaped head or something. Still, your story was pretty scary. Although I thought you once said the Krusty Krab didn't have night shifts."

The sponge smiled at his best friend, flicking his flashlight off so he could turn the light switch back on. "Thanks, Pat. Squidward here told me the horrifying tale one night during our night shift. Didn't think your old pal SpongeBob could tell a scary story besides the Main Drain, huh?''

"Oh, puh-lease! It was just a stupid fake horror story I made up from like twenty years ago to scare the pants off you, SpongeBob." Squidward scoffed, rolling his eyes at his naive next door neighbor.

"You wanna know scary? Try getting nearly eaten alive by a savage, blood thirsty, feral, son of a beast...WHILE ONLY CAMPING TEN FEET FROM YOUR OWN HOUSE!" He retorted, his voice growing angrier by the second.

"I can still see those horrible images every time I close my eyes!"

"We tried warning you about not attracting a sea bear out in the wilderness, but you had to learn the hard way. It was your funeral, Squidward." Patrick responded in his deep, clueless tone while the grumpy octopus across from him just crossed his arms in anger.

"Go easy on the candy there, lad. I'm gonna give away the rest of that cheap junk to those pesky trick-or-treaters when they show up on me doorstep. Arg, arg, arg, arg!" Mr. Krabs swiped the bowl away from the hungry starfish, laughing in his pirate tone.

He held out a small silver platter filled with apple slices, oranges, cheese, and juice boxes. ''Here, have some of these healthy leftover snacks from our Halloween party instead, Patrick. They won't rot your teeth, or make you act crazy from all the sugar.''

Pearl rolled her eyes at her cheap father, taking out her cell phone from her sparkly princess costume to quickly dial her best friend's number. ''Daddy, you're such a cheapskate. The treasure map you've made was just an old board game SpongeBob owns taped onto an old piece of paper. You couldn't even bother buying yourself a new Halloween costume instead of wearing your lame super villain one you made."

"What? I found it on sale at the Barg' N-Mart. Like I'm gonna waste me hard earning money on any real expensive candy, Pearl. Those little rambunctious troublemakers have enough energy in them already! I could always give the brats some rocks instead. Then again, they'll probably break me windows. Plus, I love me old costume."

SpongeBob nodded his head in agreement, gulping down some fruit punch he'd poured up to quench his thirst. "Can't argue with that, Mr Krabs. Especially from all the delicious ice cream they scarf down at Goofy Goober's."

"Uh-huh, whatever. Anyways, my friends and I are heading out to the movies. I'll be home later." the teenage whale announced, walking towards the front entrance to chat with her friend in privacy outside.

''Wait Pearl, there's something I wanna give ya before you go.''

''Yes, Dad?''

Mr. Krabs smiled at his daughter, placing some spare money into her flipper, much to everyone's surprise and disbelief. Even Pearl herself was taken aback by his sudden unexpected actions.

Mr. Krabs actually giving away his money was a rare sight, and it REALLY wasn't something he did often. Either dating Mrs. Puff finally snapped him out of his greedy addiction, or he was possibly a REAL robot cyborg.

To say he loved the puffer fish more than his fat stack of green cabbage he kept hidden underneath his mattress would be an understatement.

"Here's some extra cash in case you want anything. Don't be out too late, and have fun at the movies."

"I will. Thanks, dad. Maybe you're not so cheap after all." She placed a small kiss on his cheek before finally heading out the door. ''See ya later, girls! Same time next weekend?''

Sandy gave her a playful wink in return. ''You know it, girl friend! Count us in! See ya'll later, Gal Pal!'' She called out cheerfully to the newest member of her small group.

"Happy Halloween, Pearl! Watch out for brain eating zombies!" SpongeBob joked, munching on another delicious Krabby Patty that sat on the table.

Mrs. Puff smiled at Mr. Krabs after he took his seat beside her. "That was very nice of you, Eugene. You know, you should really do that more often." She replied, kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Aye, maybe I should, Puff. I know Pearl's making her own money now at the mall, but I just wanted to prove for once I'm a good dad while she's still here. Besides, you two mean way more to me then all the money in the world. Just like me loyal employees."

"Since when?" Squidward mumbled under his breath, scraping an old piece of bubble gum off from underneath one of the tables in disgust. "Using us as live clam bait sure doesn't sound very caring to me."

"Name one time I hadn't been very kind then, Mr. Squidward. Go on, I'll wait."

"I can name a million, sir. We'll be here all night."

Despite Mr. Krabs giving him something a little more nutritious to sink his teeth into, Patrick quickly reached into the candy bowl the former navy crab now held to grab a chocolate bar when he felt something bite down on his hand. He screamed and pulled it back in alarm.

"Ow! SpongeBob, help! The candy bowl is haunted!"

SpongeBob giggled at his silly nonsense. "Ha! Don't be silly, Pat. There are no ghosts besides the Flying Dutch Man, and those we encountered during the séance. It's all in your imagination, buddy."

Just then, Gary and his best pal Spot both immediately poked their heads out of the dish. The little amoeba barked happily while he and the snail each held a tasty lollipop between their teeth.

Sandy and SpongeBob both giggled at the two adorable pets dressed in pumpkin outfits. "It's okay, Patrick. It's only Gary and Plankton's little buddy Spot. Guess somebody couldn't resist the urge to give old Patrick a Halloween scare, eh, Scary?"

Gary smiled sheepishly at his sponge master/parent before he blew a raspberry at his idiot cousin, then he and Spot jumped out of the bowl with their goodies and ran off to play.

Sandy chuckled, watching the two friends slowly disappear within the creepy shadows and cobwebs of the nearly deserted restaurant.

"Boy, your little Gare Bear is definitely a mischievous little rascal alright, Spongy. What are y'all gonna do with him?"

"Taught him everything he knows, Sheriff Sandy. I don't know, but I totally think we should keep a close eye on him. He can be pretty darn sneaky sometimes. Last night I caught him stealing chocolate chip cookies from the cookie jar, and some milk from the refrigerator. That snail am I right? Well, better go see where he went. I'll be right back."

Patrick lowered his hands once he'd finally stopped freaking out over Gary's sneaky little surprise Halloween prank.

"Uh, I wasn't scared. Why, SpongeBob and I once went on a haunted roller coaster one year, and it was even scarier than the Fiery Fist O' Pain we rode at Glove World. Heck, we even lost our spines! Didn't we, SpongeBob?"

Not getting an answer moments later, Patrick then looked around the restaurant in search of his spongy pal. Five minutes later, the lights began flickering on and off repeatedly before everything went pitch black in a split second.

"Why am I not surprised? Mr. Krabs, when are you ever gonna pay off that stupid light bill already?" Squidward asked, lighting up a scented candle near the cash register.

"When ye hair grows back, Mr. Squidward. Arg, arg, arg, arg!"

Squidward was not amused. "Hilarious, sir. You should be a comedian instead of the cheap owner of this dump. Just be lucky you're not Patrick, or I would've hit you over the head with a baseball bat." He said irritably.

His boss chuckled, holding his claws up. "Cheer up, Squid. I'm just joking with ya."

Suddenly, everyone heard a blood-curdling scream coming from out back. Patrick shivered uncontrollably, now becoming a bit paranoid.

"SpongeBob? Oh, no! What if the angry ghost kidnapped him, and sliced his head off using his rusty spatula?!"

''Calm down, Pat. SpongeBob probably just stubbed his toe or something while looking for Gary. The guy can be such a klutz.'' Sandy pointed out, her eyes now glued to the wide open kitchen door slowly creaking back and forth in the gentle ocean breeze. A cold draft blew through the opening making her shiver and wrap her arms around herself to keep warm.

She actually thought about getting up to close the door, and then go turn up the thermostat a little, but had decided against it when she saw Mr. Krabs give her a cold stare from the corner of her eye with a look that said "Don't even think about it, squirrel. Nobody touches me thermostat."

''Although, he's been gone an awful long while. Hmm, I wonder where the little critter went?'' She wondered, placing one hand up towards her mouth in deep thought.

''I tried to warn ye not to go crazy with the sugar, lad.'' The crab sighed, rolling his eyes. ''Guess you'll have to learn YOUR lesson the hard way.''

Squidward shook his head, watching the starfish's sudden ridiculous actions. "Barnacle head. Serves him right for being such a moron and annoying me nonstop with his stupidity lately. Gary's probably just playing another dumb prank on you, or maybe Plankton's haunting us again. It's just a figment of your overactive imagination, Sir Doofus!"

Just then, Patrick suddenly saw a big, square shadow slowly creep up the floorboards, and felt a light tap on his shoulder. He carefully looked up to see two razor-sharp fangs stained with dripping blood above his head.

"I'M GONNA SUCK YOUR BLOOD, PATRICK!" SpongeBob snarled in a gruff like tone, growling like a rabid werewolf as he backed him into a nearby corner. His innocent blue eyes now glowing a dangerous shade of red.

"ANY LAST WORDS BEFORE YOU DIE?!"

Patrick's eyes grew wide with fear as he screamed at the top of his lungs and quickly dodged out of the way. The vicious vampire sponge then violently crushed the starfish into the wall, and pinned his arms down so he couldn't escape his rather strong grip. He pulled out a rusty spatula sharp enough to slice his head off, and held it right at his throat.

"Ahhhh! Stay back, I'm warning you!" Patrick cried, shutting his eyes tight. ''I surrender! Sandy, help me!"

"SAY GOODBYE, PINKY! HAHAHA!"

Sandy and the others (yes, even Squidward's mouth dropped to the ground) gasped in horror at his odd and awfully crazy behavior after they carefully backed up against Squidward's post when they saw the insane sponge appear above Patrick's head.

"SpongeBob, snap out of it right now!"

SpongeBob acting horribly aggressive and unfriendly? This definitely wasn't something they would see every day, and was enough to make them petrified.

"HI-YAH!" She frantically karate chopped his weapon out of his grip, grabbed him hard by his wrist, and slammed him into the floor. After a little struggling between the two friends, she shoved a Krabby Patty stuffed with garlic from the snack table right underneath his nose.

"Run, Pat! I may be Texas tough, but I can only hold him for so long until his darker side kicks in again!" Sandy ordered. "Go, get outta here!"

Once SpongeBob was distracted by his all time favorite food, Patrick finally bolted straight toward the front exit. Shards of glass scattered across the floorboards, a starfish-shaped cutout left behind in one of the double doors.

"AHHHH! SPONGEBOB'S BEEN POSSESSED BY AN EVIL DEMON! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! SAVE YOUR BLOOD...UH, YOURSELVES, PEOPLE!"

Once the strong whiff of garlic hit his nostrils, SpongeBob quickly snapped out of his crazy self, placing one hand onto his head with a groan.

"S-Sandy, what happened? One minute I went searching for Gary out back, and the next I felt something bite me on my left arm. I-I think it was a sea spider. Who knew they had such sharp teeth?"

"That must had been one nasty sea spider, boy-o. You completely lashed out, and almost killed Patrick right in front of us all!" Mr. Krabs exclaimed, handing Sandy the first aid kit from SpongeBob's storage locker inside the kitchen.

"You nearly scared the spines out of us, and I'm usually tough as nails when it comes to scary things!"

"Says the guy who freaks out at the sight of his precious money being lit up with a single match. Heh, Heh. Admit it, Captain Tightwad. You're a big baby." Squidward replied with a smug grin, only to have Mr. Krabs narrow his eyes at him.

"Don't act so fearless, Mr. Squidward. I heard ye quietly whining for ya mommy. Ah-ha! Who's the baby now, Dr. Negative?" He sneered.

SpongeBob looked up at Sandy, smiling sheepishly. "Heh, good thing I kept some spare bandages in case I had an accident during my fry cooking duties. Um, should we go after him, Sandy? Make sure he's okay?"

Sandy shook her head with a smirk while she carefully began wrapping the sponge's injured arm up in a sling. ''Nah, he'll get over it. This is Pat we're talking about. He'll forget about the whole thing by tomorrow. Besides, he quickly forgot all about the haunted house boat we went into earlier.''

"True, and I thought I was the scaredy pants every year. Although, I still can't erase that creepy image of me being dragged inside a dark scary closet by some giant ghostly hand from the last houseboat outta my head." SpongeBob replied quivering while he began biting his nails in fear.

The squirrel rolled her eyes in amusement at the silly sponge's crazy imagination. ''Remind me to never take you fellas to a haunted house on Halloween ever again. C'mon, let's go find that barnacle head.''

Just when the two friends left the Krusty Krab (which was now lit up in green neon lettering) to chase after the frightened starfish into the night, SpongeBob and Sandy heard an evil laughter booming in the distance before they were both engulfed by a strange cloud of mysterious green mist now filling the atmosphere.

**The end?**

* * *

**AN: **Uh-oh. Will they ever find Patrick? Is their beloved town doomed yet again from incoming peril? Will Mr. Krabs and Squidward ever stop teasing each other? Guess you'll NEVER know. Oh well. Happy Halloween! *laughs evilly while slowly disappearing into the shadows*


End file.
